


Blood Lilies

by spireghost



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe, BIG OOF, Blood Magic, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Hawke Twins, Leandra Hawke Dies, Mage Hawke (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 23:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spireghost/pseuds/spireghost
Summary: Marian and Garrett leave on a mission for the day while Leandra has her date. In this alternate rendition of their mothers death, the mage twins don't deal with the situation well.





	Blood Lilies

**Author's Note:**

> can i get uhhhhhhh hawke twins depression content? no?  
> aight i'll make it myself pls enjoy :')
> 
> no beta readers we die like men

Marian called a half-assed farewell on her way out. It was more of an afterthought than actually letting Leandra know she’d be leaving; but it wasn’t unusual for her or Garrett to actively be coming and going.The mage had acquired another job for some weaselly noble in hightown. It was likely another mind-numbing errand she could do solo, but Marian preferred a party in the rare case something went wrong. At least with that being the case she could squeeze a bit more coin out of them. Just as she crossed the threshold of the door, Garrett clanked up behind her in his gear _very_ out of breath.

“I'm coming along too! Mother’s got her date tonight. I figured I'd leave the estate to her.” He grinned and waggled his brow. Always _so_ thoughtful. Marian rolled her eyes and continued her trek toward the Hanged Man, knowing he’d follow like an excited pup.

“If you say so, Gare! But I get the bigger cut of the profit.” He tried to argue it but Marian, with her wits about, scolded him. “If you’re coming along to be a royal pain in my ass like usual, you’ll get _nothing_. How’s that sound instead?” And with that Garrett shut his mouth, scowling as they continued on to gather Fenris and Varric for their trip. At least with Garrett’s help it’d be done sooner than later and drinks were on Varric. So really, who could complain?

\--

By nightfall they had returned and with coin in their pockets the twins were fairly content. Garrett insisted on stopping home before going drinking. Of course, that was smart, last time he lost his armor in a drunken bet and Marian had no intention of babysitting tonight. It's when they arrive home they both feel something's off. Not a single lantern lit, and Leandra wasn't anywhere to be found, nor did they have a clue where she was. It wasn't like her to not let them know she'd be gone all night. Immediately they split up to search the estate in a panic.

No sign of her, not even a note. Just a familiar bouquet of flowers on the nightstand. Without a second thought the two of them booked it to Lowtown, fearing the worst. They ask anyone and everyone standing outside, begging for the slightest chance anyone saw her walking with a stranger. A rather drunk bar patron was able to give a vague direction of where to go and at last they'd find what they were looking for.

\--

The twins walk down the dark, musty alley to see their mother lying still on the ground. Something about her lying there looked serene, but in reality her body was mutilated and stitched up like a broken child's doll. Dirt and crusted blood flaked off the seams. Garrett ran over to kneel beside his mother, already on the verge of tears. His hands fluttered around her unsure what to even do, unsure if he could even help her in this state. No healing magic he knew could undo the horrors performed here.

“Garrett,” Her hoarse voice whispers to him, startling the man who was unaware she was conscious.

“Mother– Mother, who did this to you, where is he?”

He's trying to hold it together. He really is. The mage holds her hand— Garrett doubted it was truly hers. Regardless, his thumb gently strokes hers as if it might bring some comfort to either of them. Marian can see his shoulders shaking from where she stood a meter or so away. She wanted to approach, but something had her frozen in place. Fear she'd be blamed for this. Just like Bethany and Carver.

“Not far. Run away— please.”

“I'm not leaving you.” Garrett croaks, gently pulling Leandra into his lap.

It's then, the man responsible rounds the corner, demons in tow. Marian doesn't hesitate to attack, though Garrett finds it hard to leave his mother’s side as his sister made the first move. She went in for a hard blow off the bat, boiling the man's blood where he stood. He bears it, making a disgustingly guttural sound that made her want to puke.

Garrett set Leandra down gently and stood, lunging at the man. He throws a swift punch with his gauntlet-clawed hand, the sharp metal of his knuckles catching the man in the face. The skin tore in a ragged gash when it was snagged between the links. Steaming blood spilled down his face and Garrett's forearm leaving him with a sinking feeling of disgust. He continued to pummel the man on the ground while Marian took care of the shades. She found herself growing lightheaded, narrowly missing a scrape from the remaining demon she cut down with the blade end of her staff.

It doesn't take long for the two to empty out their rage on the man, leaving behind what could best be described as a bleeding bag of bones. But when the bastard of a blood mage perished, so did the magic that kept their mother alive.

Garrett had rushed over and tried to heal her. He did all he could but it wasn’t anywhere near enough. She smiled weakly at her son, just as she breathed her last breath, “No.. no, no, NO!” He started sobbing into her chest, holding her tight in his arms. “You can’t leave us alone! You can’t..” His voice cracked into a whisper. It began to sink in that their whole family was truly gone.

“ _FUCK!_ ” Marian screamed and threw her staff down the alley; the wooden stave clunked a few times and the blade end clanged against the stone floor. The echo of the metal rang in the silence over Garrett's quiet sobs. She placed her hands on the sides of her head as she began pacing quickly. This couldn’t be happening. Not after all they’ve been through. They survived the blight and THIS is how she goes out?! The mage could feel the pull of temptation growing in the back of her mind. A faint whisper. It offered such.. such a compelling offer… no. Marian shook her head and slapped herself in the face. No, _none _of that. She was never close to her mother, anyway. She felt sick.__

 

Garrett sat up, choking on his sobs as he brushed Leandra’s hair with his fingers. The blood caked on his hand leaves a trail through the fine, grey strands. How could this happen? He felt like his whole world ended and it was all his fault. No… Don’t say that. Leandra wouldn’t want him to blame himself. His eyes burned and he swallowed hard, standing up with his mother’s corpse in his arms. He could see Marian having a breakdown just down the alleyway, but he had to move her. They couldn’t just stay here until someone found them. Someone like templars.

“Mari,” he calls in a raspy voice, walking toward her. By now she’s slumped to the ground, crying quietly. “Mari, we have to go.”

She looks up, seeing the visceral sight of Leandra’s body beginning to grow loose at the seams. Marian turns away, gagging. “Get away! _Go!_ ” It’s hard to keep it down.. But the smell. Maker, the smell is even worse up close and she pukes. The acidity swirled in her nostrils and made her throat burn something awful. “Just go, I’ll meet you at home.” Marian couldn’t stand the sight of her.

Garrett takes a shaky breath and leaves, bringing the body home as quickly as he can. It wasn't easy to keep out of sight, surely some saw him, not that they had any idea what they saw in the dim moonlight. At home he brings Leandra to her bed, frantically throwing a sheet over her body. He then rushed to the Hanged Man to get their friends. Knowing Marian better than anyone, he knew she would need their help. Varric and Fenris were waiting, wondering what had taken so long. Why are his eyes so red, whose blood is that? So many frantic questions. No time to explain, Marian needs them. And so Garrett led them down where the deed happened. They found Marian unconscious at the mouth of the alley, vomit and blood mixed in a growing pool beside her. She was lucky they found her first.

\--

Days pass and all is quiet in the Hawke estate. Neither sibling will see each other. Not even their friends can get more than a few words out of them.

Garrett hurt the most. He loved his mother more than anything. When their father died he was the one to keep the family whole, keeping them strong together. He felt like it was his duty as the eldest brother— even if it was by a few minutes. What's worse, is the look of heated despair he'd get from Marian anytime they'd cross paths. She blamed him. Only so she wouldn’t blame herself.

One day the tension breaks, snapping like a cable. The twins were at each other's throats for hours.

“ _You_ should've been _home_ with her! There wasn't any reason for you to come with us!” Marian snaps at her brother. “Why couldn't you have just stayed home—” She shoves him with a grunt.

“You're insufferable!” Garrett shouts, standing his ground after stumbling back. “You can't just blame me because you're feeling sorry for yourself. You need to get over your _fucking_ mommy issues, Marian!”

Marian huffs, throwing a book at her brother and stomps back upstairs. “Fuck off!” And her door slams shut. Garrett picked the book off the floor and sighed angrily.

She can't stay mad at him forever.


End file.
